Bottle of Friendship
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: AU / Dua orang gadis yang bernasib sama memutuskan mengubah takdir mereka, yaitu berpisah selama lima tahun. Walaupun mereka tak dapat bertemu, namun tali persahabatan mereka takkan putus, yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah botol persahabatan. Akankah mereka bertemu tanpa ada hambatan? Atau justru masalah besar menghampiri mereka? / bad summary / Two-shoot! / Untuk #FriendshipDaysFVI
1. Chapter 1

"Tianyi..."

"..."

"Tianyi?"

"..."

"Tianyi!"

"..."

"LUO TIANYIIIIII!"

"AH! Iya iya!"—

Dug!

Brak!

Splash!

Byur!

—seru gadis yang bernama lengkap Luo Tianyi itu sampai jatuh dari pondoknya hingga mengenai air hujan yang menggenang di tanah.

Tianyi menoleh ke atas. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggil dirinya itu. Seorang gadis yang kini sedang menahan kesal karena diabaikan beberapa panggilannya, mulai dari yang halus hingga yang 'halus'.

"Ah, Ling..." panggil sembari bangun dari tanah, membersihkan pakaiannya yang terkena air lumpur, setidaknya agar sedikit bersih.

"Kau kenapa Tianyi?" tanya gadis yang bernama Ling itu heran.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang melamun tadi, maaf..." jawab Tianyi.

"Ah, tak apa. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf karena membuat pakaianmu basah." ujar Ling menyesal.

"Tadi kaumemanggilku untuk apa?" tanya Tianyi langsung ke topik tanpa berbasa-basi.

"Jumlah uang yang kita kumpulkan hari ini cukup banyak." jawab Ling sambil menunjukkan uang yang ia dapatkan bersama teman di sampingnya itu.

"Uwaaah! Syukurlah kalau begitu!" seru Tianyi bahagia.

"Tianyi, boleh aku menggunakan uang hasil usaha kita untuk membeli buku dan pena?" tanya Ling.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Tianyi. Ia tidak mau uang yang mereka kumpulkan hasil mengamen terbuang begitu saja.

"Untuk menulis diary." jawab Ling dengan suara pelan.

Sejujurnya, Tianyi ingin menolak permintaan yang bukan kebutuhan utama mereka untuk saat ini, namun ia tak ingin melihat temannya sedih, dan langsung ia mengelus kepala Ling dengan lembut, "Tentu saja boleh, mengapa tidak?"

Ling menoleh ke arah Tianyi dengan pandangan terkejut, sementara yang dipandang hanya tersenyum lebar, "Ka-Kau serius Tianyi?"

"Tentu saja. Yang penting kau selalu bahagia. Cuman kau satu-satunya orang yang kupunya, orang yang mau menjadi sahabatku, bahkan kau sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri." ujar Tianyi sambil memeluk Ling dengan erat.

"Terima kasih..." gumam Ling, "oh iya, apa kaumau sebotol air mineral? Kita pakai bersama, tidak apa-apa kan? Aku hanya ingin—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Tolong beli sendiri ya, kakiku sedikit sakit." ujar Tianyi mengeluh kesakitan sambil memegangi lututnya yang berwarna kebiruan.

Ling tampak terkejut, "Astaga Tianyi! Kenapa kakimu sampai seperti itu?!" tanyanya terkejut sekaligus khawatir dan panik.

"Eeh, ini cuman luka biasa. Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menendang tiang listrik pada saat berjalan, hehe." jawab Tianyi sambil nyengir dengan alasan—yang sangat tidak logis—yang ia buat di otaknya.

Ling tahu Tianyi hanya beralasan saja agar tidak membuatnya khawatir, namun ia tak ingin tahu lebih lanjut. Asal teman satu-satunya ini baik-baik saja, ia takkan mempermasalahkannya.

"Ya, tapi tunggu sampai hujan reda ya..." ujar Ling sambil menatap langit yang masih menurunkan hujan dengan riang gembiranya.

Tianyi meninju lengan Ling dengan pelan, "Bilang saja kau tidak ingin kena air hujan seperti aku tadi."

Ling menatap Tianyi tak lupa dengan cengiran khasnya, "Siapa yang mau basah-basahan sepertimu Tianyi?"

"Lah, yang mengagetkanku sampai jatuh ke tanah dan basah begini siapa?" balas Tianyi.

Ling hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya sambil berujar, "Hehe, kalau soal itu aku minta maaf, lagian kau juga, dipanggil tidak menyahut, memang kau melamunkan apa sih?"

Kini giliran Tianyi yang memandangi langit yang sudah tidak menurunkan hujan sederas tadi, "Melamun kalau aku ingin sekolah lagi..."

Ling menepuk pundak Tianyi dengan pelan, "Kaupikir aku tidak? Sama! Aku juga ingin sekolah lagi! Nasib kita sama Tianyi! Kita kehilangan kedua orang tua, kita tak memiliki apa-apa selain baju yang menempel di tubuh kita. Aku hanya punya kau! Dan kau hanya punya aku! Maaf kalau aku egois, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau kehilangan kau! Orang satu-satunya yang berjuang untuk hidup bersamaku!" serunya lantang.

"Ling..." lirih Tianyi, "sampai kapan kita harus seperti ini?"

"Entahlah, sampai malaikat mendatangi kita untuk menyabut nyawa kita, mungkin." jawab Ling.

Tianyi baru saja tersadar, "Eh, hujan sudah reda, katanya kau ingin membeli bu—"

"AH IYA! Aku lupa!" pekik Ling kaget, lalu mengambil uang secukupnya di kantong kecilnya, sekaligus memotong ucapan Tianyi, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik!" pesan Ling sambil meninggalkan pondok mereka.

"Kau juga ya Ling! Hati-hati!" seru Tianyi sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Ling dan tersenyum lebar.

Tianyi hanya bisa tersenyum tipis saat melihat langit yang mulai menampakkan matahari yang akan menyinari dunia mereka ini. Tak sengaja tangannya menyentuh luka lebam di lututnya itu.

"Auch!" rintih Tianyi pelan, "Sakit..." gumamnya pelan.

Tianyi mulai merasa cemas. Lima belas menit telah berlalu, dan teman sepenanggungannya ini belum kembali. Timbul pikiran negatif di otaknya, yang direspon oleh Tianyi sendiri dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Kau menunggu lama Tianyi?"

Tianyi menghela napas, lega, "Fyuh, syukurlah, kenapa lama sekali? Aku khawatir padamu tahu!"

Ling langsung masuk ke dalam pondok, lalu duduk di sebelah Tianyi, "Maaf, tapi aku membelikan salep untuk lukamu, jadi aku pergi ke toko obat yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, untung saja duit sisanya pas."

Tentu saja Tianyi terkejut bukan kepalang, "Astaga Ling! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot sampai seperti itu! Lukaku pasti akan sembuh beberapa hari ke depan kok!"

"Aku khawatir padamu Tianyi." ujar Ling pelan.

"Terima kasih, kau begitu baik padaku." ujar Tianyi seraya memeluk tubuh Ling yang sedikit lebih kecil dari ukuran tubuhnya.

Ling hanya mengangguk kecil, "Kita kan sahabat..."

"Ya benar, kita adalah sahabat." ujar Tianyi sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar, membuat matanya menyipit kecil.

"Ahahaha, Tianyi, kau begitu lucu saat tersenyum, matamu hilang tuh!" goda Ling gemas sambil menyubit pipi Tianyi yang tak berdosa.

"Swakit Lwing! Lwepaswin!" seru Tianyi ketika pipinya ditarik-tarik oleh perempuan di sebelahnya.

"Ahahaha, iya iya." ujar Ling yang mengerti ucapan gadis di sebelahnya.

"Cubitan maut..." gumam Tianyi sambil memegang pipinya yang bengkak.

"Hihihi." Ling tertawa jahil, lalu mengambil buku dan pena yang tadi dibelinya, tak lupa sebotol air minum yang akan mereka minum berdua, "Kaumau minum?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan botol air mineral itu.

"Hum, boleh, terima kasih Ling." ujar Tianyi sambil menerima botol itu dan membuka tutupnya, membuka mulutnya untuk meminum air yang akan keluar dari botol itu.

Tianyi meneguk setengah dari botol itu dan menutup botol itu menggunakan tutup botolnya. Lalu Tianyi menyodorkannya kepada Ling agar sahabatnya tidak kehausan sama sepertinya tadi. Tidak! Mereka tidak memberi ciuman secara langsung! Pikiran kalian jangan mengacu pada 'hubungan sesama seks'!

"Hahh... segarnya." ujar Ling setelah meneguk habis setengah botol itu tadi.

"Ling, menurutmu, seandainya kita masih sekolah, kita sudah kelas berapa ya?" tanya Tianyi.

"Umur kita delapan tahun, mungkin kita sudah kelas tiga di sekolah dasar, itu kemungkinan sih..." jawab Ling sedikit ragu.

"Kita tidak boleh berpasrah pada takdir saja! Kita harus mengubah takdir kita menjadi yang lebih baik lagi!" seru Tianyi bersemangat.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ling heran.

"Kita akan berpisah..." ujar Tianyi.

"Tianyi! Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabat lagi?" tanya Ling syok.

"Bu-Bukan begitu! Lima tahun lagi kita akan bertemu lagi disini, di tempat ini." ujar Tianyi berusaha menenangkan Ling.

"Bagaimana hubungan kita bisa terikat kalau kita putus kontak selama lima tahun?" tanya Ling dengan suara yang parau.

"Kita kuburkan saja botol tadi sebagai tanda kalau kita bersahabatan. Memang kita tidak akan bertemu sampai lima tahun mendatang, namun hati kita tetap bersatu sebagai sahabat yang abadi," ujar Tianyi, "boleh kupinjam botol tadi, satu halaman kertas, dan penamu?"

Ling mengangguk, lalu segera memberikan barang-barang yang dimaksud pada Tianyi, "Ini."

Tianyi langsung merobek kertas dari buku yang disodorkan Ling, mencabut tutup pena itu dan menuliskan sesuatu di kertas itu, sementara Ling hanya diam namun mengamati gerak-gerik Tianyi.

_**Luo Tianyi : Aku bahagia bisa memiliki teman seperti Yuezheng Ling. Dia cantik, baik, dan selalu bersamaku kapanpun dimanapun. Aku betul-betul sangat bahagia! Dan hari ini kami akan berpisah, memang begitu sedih, tapi inilah takdir kami! Berkati kami agar bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.**_

Ling tercengang melihat tulisan teman baiknya itu, sementara yang dimaksud itu hanya tersenyum simpul sambil menyodorkan pena dan kertas itu, memberi isyarat agar Ling melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

_**Yuezheng Ling : Saat kutahu aku tak memiliki sanak saudara lagi, aku begitu sedih sampai aku bertemu dengan Luo Tianyi! Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Sikapnya jauh lebih dewasa seperti anak remaja meskipun usianya masih delapan tahun sama sepertiku. Aku akan berpisah selama lima tahun dengannya. Semoga saat lima tahun itu berakhir, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.**_

Gadis bermarga Yuezheng itu menyodorkan kertas yang dihiasi dengan coretan-coretan tinta hitam darinya dan temannya itu. Sementara gadis yang bermarga Luo itu menggulung kertas menjadi seperti peta yang dibawa penjelajah dan memasukkannya ke dalam botol air mineral yang sudah kosong itu.

"Ayo gali tanahnya!" seru Tianyi semangat sambil menggali tanah dengan tangannya. Persetan dengan pakaian lusuhnya yang semakin kotor dan lukanya makin sakit, apalagi ia belum memakai salep yang dibelikan Ling untuknya.

Ling hanya mengikuti gerakan Tianyi menggali tanah. Sesekali mereka berdua mengelap keringat mereka. Lalu Tianyi mengubur botol yang berisi gulungan kertas itu dan menutupnya kembali—tentu saja.

"Kamu yakin setelah lima tahun mendatang, tanah ini tidak akan dibangun rumah atau semacamnya?" tanya Ling.

"Ahahaha!" Tianyi tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Ling, "Kita menguburnya di tepi jalan, siapa yang mau membangun rumah di tepi jalan?"

Tak lama, Ling pun ikut tertawa bersama sahabatnya, "Ahahaa, sepertinya ini akan jadi tawa terakhirku saat akan berpisah denganmu hari ini."

"Kaupilih ke utara atau selatan?" tanya Tianyi.

"Selatan." jawab Ling, lalu membelakangi tubuh Tianyi karena otomatis Tianyi memilih utara.

"Sampai jumpa, Yuezheng Ling..."

"Sampai jumpa juga, Luo Tianyi..."

Mereka berdua pun saling berjalan dengan arah berbeda, yang tanpa disadari oleh satu sama lain bahwa mereka sama-sama menitikkan air mata mereka masing-masing.

_**Story : Bottle of Friendship**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AU!China, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Friendship and Angst**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

Luo Tianyi berjalan tertatih-tatih. Lututnya itu semakin membiru keunguan saja, padahal sudah diberi salep yang dibelikan Ling untuk dirinya tanpa sepengetahuannya. Agh, melihat salep itu mengingatkan dirinya pada temannya.

"Dia meninggalkanku sebuah benda kenangan meskipun hanya sebuah salep, namun salep ini mengandung banyak fungsi. Selain mengobati bagian luar tubuhku, dia juga mengobati bagian dalam tubuhku, agar setidaknya aku tidak merasa kesepian saat kehilangan dirinya."

Ia baru tersadar akan kebodohannya. Kenapa bukan pagi-pagi saja mereka berpisah? Ini sudah malam dan kota Shinchiang—kota pertambangan terkenal pada saat itu—sangat sepi.

"Bodoh!" umpat Tianyi pada dirinya sendiri, "Aku takut Ling kenapa-kenapa! Tapi, argh! Aku sendiri yang berjanji akan memilih takdirku sendiri, lurus menuju utara yang tidak akan habisnya, bahkan akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi!"

Kwak!

Kwak!

Kwak!

"Eh?" respon Tianyi.

Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat burung gagak yang malam-malam melintas dengan tenang di angkasa, yang sanggup membuat semua bulu kuduk Tianyi menegang. Jarang sekali di kota Shinchiang burung gagak melintas, berarti akan terjadi kejadian buruk!

"Ling..." lirihnya pelan, "semoga kau baik-baik saja."

Tianyi langsung menepis pikiran negatif itu, lalu memandang langit. Perasaannya mengatakan kalau sebentar lagi akan hujan, jadi ia berlari sekuat mungkin, meskipun ia tahu kakinya sedang sakit, sampai-sampai ia tersandung batu dan kepalanya menghantam tanah dengan keras, hingga cairan merah marun segar keluar dari kepalanya.

Ia merasa kesadarannya akan menghilang sebentar lagi, dan hal terakhir ia lihat adalah dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin menghampiri dirinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya entah kemana, dan setelah kejadian itu, semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Yuezheng Ling berjalan dengan riangnya, membawa sebuah buku dan pena di tangannya, seakan tidak ada kesedihan yang terjadi padanya. Namun dalam hatinya, ia menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

Err... sepertinya kita harus menarik tiga kata 'tidak ada kesedihan' ini, mungkin?

"Tianyi! Aku berjanji! Saat lima tahun mendatang, aku akan mengajakmu keliling kota!" serunya riang gembira seakan ia sehabis menerima rapor kenaikan kelas dimana ia mendapat peringkat juara umum.

Kwak!

Kwak!

Kwak!

"Malam-malam begini gagak lewat? Ah, mungkin sudah biasa." jawab Ling dengan cueknya, yang iyanya ia tak tahu tentang rumor burung gagak itu.

Langit semakin gelap saja seiring waktu berjalan, apalagi keadaan kota yang semakin sepi saja, dan entah mengapa membuat Ling merinding.

Ling menghela napas, "Sepertinya takdirku akan hanya menjadi anak jalanan seperti dulu." lirihnya.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Gawat! Hujan lagi!" pekik Ling kaget sambil berlari dan mendekap bukunya dengan erat, berharap bukunya tidak basah sama sekali.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

Setelah berlari sekitar seperenam jam, Ling menemukan sebuah rumah yang sepertinya sudah tidak berpenghuni lagi. Buktinya ada pada kaca rumah yang pecah, dan tidak mungkin ada orang yang tidak mau membetulkan kaca jendela rumah mereka sendiri?

Jadi otak milik si gadis kecil yang berjalan ke arah selatan sesudah perpisahan dirinya dengan sahabatnya itu menyuruh ia berteduh di bawah rumah—yang tanpa penghuni itu, menurutnya.

Sesudah berteduh dibawah rumah kosong itu, tangis Ling pun pecah seketika.

"Tianyi..." lirihnya sesenggukan, "aku benar-benar merindukanmu, takut apa-apa yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Buku yang sedari tadi ia dekap pun ia buka, menampilkan halaman pertama yang kosong. Tangan kirinya menopang buku itu, sementara tangan kanannya mencari pena yang ia masukkan ke saku roknya. Tangan kecilnya mulai menulis sesuatu dengan pena yang tutupnya sudah dibuka sebelumnya.

_**Senin, 5 Mei 2025**_

_**Hari ini tepat perpisahanku dengan Tianyi, sungguh menyedihkan, tapi ini semua agar kami dapat mengubah nasib kami menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kuharap aku bisa menemukan orang tua yang baik, agar mereka bisa mengasuhku dengan baik dan penuh perhatian pula. Dan juga aku berharap lima tahun segeralah berakhir, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.**_

Ling menutup bukunya serta mengembalikan tutup pena itu ke tempat asalnya. Pena itu dimasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku roknya, sementara buku itu ia dekap erat lagi, seolah tak mau berpisah dengan barang yang ia miliki ini.

"Apa takdirku akan menjadi lebih baik ya?" tanya Ling pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap hujan yang masih menurunkan hujan yang begitu deras, sama seperti tadi siang.

.

.

.

"Urrghhh..."

Gadis bermarga Luo itu terbangun di sebuah ranjang yang lumayan besar. Ia memegang keningnya, merasakan ada sesuatu yang lembut di kepalanya. Perban? Ia terluka? Karena apa? Itulah pertanyaan yang muncul begitu saja di benaknya.

"Ternyata kau sudah sadar ya..."

Tianyi menoleh, melihat sosok wanita yang mungkin berusia sekitar dua puluh hampir tiga puluhan yang tersenyum ke arahnya, lalu duduk di tepi kasur. Sementara Tianyi hanya bisa diam mematung di tempat.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya gadis berambut ungu itu lembut.

"Luo Tianyi." jawab Tianyi.

"Gadis yang manis ya. Oh ya, nama bibi Mo Qingxian, salam kenal ya Tianyi." ujar wanita yang mengaku bernama Qingxian itu.

"Qingxian..."

Qingxian dan Tianyi sama-sama menoleh, melihat sosok berpakaian hijau dengan rambut hitam putih yang terpisah sehingga mirip yin dan yang. Ohhh, lupakan.

"Longya, bagaimana kalau kita mengangkatnya sebagai anak? Dia begitu manis!" seru Qingxian memohon.

_**Dia mirip Ling!**_ batin Tianyi terkejut saat melihat Longya yang berdiri tegap di hadapannya dan wanita bernama Qingxian di sampingnya itu.

"Oh ya, nama paman Mo Longya. Namamu siapa?" tanya pria bernama Longya itu.

"Namanya Tianyi!" seru Qingxian yang langsung menjawab pertanyaan suaminya itu, "Kita angkat dia jadi anak yaa..."

"Tunggu dulu Qingxian, kau ini tidak sabar sekali." ujar Longya risih sendiri dan merasa tidak enak pada gadis berusia delapan tahun yang kini duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidur, "Agh, maafkan tante bawel ini ya, dia memang tidak sabaran seperti itu."

"Siapa yang kaubilang bawel?!" tanya Qingxian dengan aura neraka sambil menatap Longya dengan tatapan tajam.

Longya tidak menanggapi kelakuan Qingxian sama sekali, "Oh iya, ayah ibumu mana?"

"Aku sudah... tidak punya ayah dan ibu lagi..." lirih Tianyi.

"Maaf." ujar Longya.

"Tianyi! Bagaimana kalau kau jadi anak kami?!" tanya Qingxian tidak sabaran.

"Se-Serius?" tanya Tianyi terkejut.

"Ya! Siapa sih yang tidak mau mengasuh anak secantikmu ini? Kalau kau masih menghormati keluargamu dan tidak mau mengubah margamu, tak apa! Yang penting kaumau menjadi anak bibi dan paman, bagaimana?" tanya Qingxian penuh harap.

"U-Umm... boleh, jika itu tidak merepotkan." ujar Tianyi malu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" seru Qingxian.

"Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil lagi Qingxian, kau sudah berusia dua puluh sembilan tahun!" ujar Longya yang langsung membuat Qingxian cemberut.

Sementara Tianyi yang melihatnya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan, yang langsung ditatap oleh dua orang bermarga Mo di sekitarnya. Merasa tidak enak, Tianyi pun berhenti terkekeh.

"Mulai sekarang kau boleh memanggil kami ayah dan ibu!" seru Qingxian.

"Tapi ingat, jadilah anak yang baik." pesan Longya.

"Baik pa—maksudku ayah, ibu." ujar Tianyi.

"Belum terbiasa ya? Haha, memang berat sih." ujar Qingxian. Dari sifatnya, Tianyi tahu, ibu angkatnya sekarang ini adalah tipe perempuan yang periang.

"Kau pasti akan terbiasa." ujar Longya.

.

.

.

Plak!

Satu tamparan mengenai pipi seorang Yuezheng Ling yang meringis pelan dari Bibi Lai, pengurus bagian makanan dalam Kepangeranan Yan.

Oh ya, sekedar informasi, Ling menjual dirinya untuk bekerja di Kepangeranan Yan agar ia bisa bertahan hidup, menjadi pelayan kecil yang mengurus semua hal yang biasanya dikerjakan oleh orang dewasa malah harus dikerjakan oleh anak kecil berusia delapan tahun.

Oke, kembali ke topik. Kini seorang wanita mengomel-omel pada seorang anak kecil berusia kurang dari remaja itu.

"Kenapa kau menggiling gandum lamban sekali?!" tanya Bibi Lai garang.

"M-Maaf... hiks hiks." itulah satu kata namun bermakna yang dikeluarkan oleh mulut Ling.

"Dilarang menangis! Hentikan tangismu atau saya seret kamu menghadap Pangeran Yan!" ancam Bibi Lai marah namun tanpa emosi, dengan nada tegas di setiap ucapannya.

Cukup tragis nasibnya ini. Dilarang menangis. Dilarang menghela napas sewaktu bekerja. Dilarang keluar dari daerah Kepangeranan Yan kecuali ada hal penting seperti membeli barang-barang pokok. Dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kaumau apa lagi?! Cepat sana pel ruang tamu!" perintah Bibi Lai sambil mendorong paksa tubuh mungil Ling.

Sepertinya nasib Ling berbanding terbalik dengan nasib Tianyi ya?

"Ling! Jangan lupa sehabis mengepel ruang tamu, bersihkan kamar Nyonya Muda Yan dan Nyonya Besar Yan, serta beli batu cisue untuk Nyonya Muda Yan, lalu beli perlengkapan bahan makanan. Daftar belanjanya ada di atas meja!"

Ling berusaha dengan baik mendengarkan setiap perintah Bibi Lai padanya, kalau ia meminta penjelasan ulang, bisa saja ia akan ditendang oleh bibi pengurus dapur itu, namun apa daya, yang terdengar di telinga kecilnya ini hanyalah sebuah teriakan cempreng yang menyakitkan telinganya sekaligus batinnya.

"Tianyi... kapan kita akan bertemu lagi? Aku sudah tidak tahan..." gumam Ling lirih.

.

.

.

"Ayah! Ibu! Aku pergi wisata belajar dulu ya!" seru Tianyi sambil berjalan ke luar rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah sambil membawa tas kecil di tangannya.

"Hati-hati!" seru Qingxian yang kini sudah menjadi ibu angkat Tianyi.

Tiga tahun berlalu, kini Tianyi sudah bersekolah lagi, tepatnya duduk di bangku kelas enam. Hari ini adalah jadwal perpisahan kelasnya dengan mengunjungi Kepangeranan Yan di Provinsi Hunan, cukup jauh dengan kota Shinchiang.

Kepangeranan Yan terkenal di seluruh China akan peninggalan sejarah yang begitu banyak, sehingga bisa saja kepangeranan ini disebut dengan museum. Makanya murid kelas Tianyi yang mendapat kesempatan mengunjungi Kepangeranan Yan langsung bersorak riang, kecuali beberapa murid yang hanya biasa saja, bahkan acuh tak acuh.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia langsung menunggu di lapangan utama sekolahnya, dimana murid sekelasnya serta beberapa guru pembimbing menunggu semua murid berkumpul.

"Tianyi! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" seru Moke riang ketika melihat Tianyi sambil memberi centang pada kotak di sebelah nama 'Luo Tianyi' di papan absensinya, wajar, tugas seorang ketua kelas.

"Hah! Aku tak percaya hari ini aku bangun kesiangan!" seru Tianyi sedikit lega karena tidak ditinggal bus, atau malanglah nasibnya!

"Makanya, jangan nonton film horor tengah malam." pesan Moke.

Kini Tianyi yang menatap Moke sebagai film horor tengah harinya ini. Dia tahu darimana? Membuntuti dirinya?

"Bu! Semua murid tidak ada yang absen!" seru Moke.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat ke Kepangeranan Yan segera! Posisi tempat duduk sesuai nomor absen!" seru kepala sekolah yang ternyata ikut dalam kegiatan perpisahan kelas ini.

Semua murid berhambur masuk ke dalam dengan tertib. Tianyi mengecek teman sebangkunya. Ugh, kenapa harus dia?! Si manusia bername-tag Luling Hua, manusia terdingin yang pernah ia kenal!

Hah... berapa lama ia bisa bertahan dalam keadaan sunyi seperti ini, bersama perempuan dingin ini?

"Uh, aku jadi teringat Ling." ujar Tianyi.

Lima jam telah berlalu. Ada beberapa murid yang sudah tertidur, ada yang membaca buku, ada yang mendengarkan musik lewat penyuara telinga termasuk Tianyi.

Tiba-tiba bus yang ditumpangi Tianyi dan yang lainnya mengalami rem blok hingga menabrak pembatas jalan dan menabrak pohon besar di depan mereka.

Brak!

Prang!

"KYAAAAA!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Keep or Delete?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Egh, dengan terpaksa Mikan membuat two-shoot untuk fic ini. Kenapa? Karena ponsel Mikan selalu nge-hang kalau nulis fic lebih dari empat ribu kata, jadi terpaksa Mikan bagi dua (ceritanya mau buat longone-shoot #plak #abaikan).**_

_**FYI, ini multi-chap pertama Mikan.**_

_**Bagaimana menurut kalian? Bagus? Jelek? Silahkan taruh pendapat kalian semua di kotak review dalam bentuk apapun! Kritik, saran, concrit, bahkan flame Mikan terima.**_

_**Mind to review, minna? Don't be a silent readers! XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun aku bekerja sebagai pelayan seperti ini di tempat yang lebih mirip neraka daripada sebuah kepangeranan, dan anehnya aku bisa betah, dan sekarang Tianyi sudah jadi apa ya? Apa menjadi gadis cantik yang hidup bahagia?" tanya Ling yang tengah asyiknya berjalan menuju pasar dengan daftar belanja di tangannya.

Brak!

Prang!

"KYAAAAA!"

"Lengkingan itu..." Ling mengingat-ingat suara lengkingan yang amat memekakkan telinga itu, namun tak asing bagi Ling.

Duarrrr!

"TIANYIIIIII!" pekik Ling kaget dan langsung menghampiri tempat kejadian yang tak jauh dari posisinya—sekitar tujuh atau delapan meter—dimana ada sebuah bus yang menabrak pembatas jalan dan meledak begitu saja. Dirinya ingat teriakan itu! Dia ingat!

"Hei! Anak kecil tidak boleh mendekat!" seru salah satu pemuda yang berada di tempat kejadian.

"Moke! Apa semua murid sudah keluar?" tanya seorang guru perempuan pada Moke selaku ketua kelas sedikit panik.

"Tinggal Luo Tianyi yang belum keluar!" seru Moke sehabis melihat daftar murid.

Ling tercengang. Sahabatnya dalam bahaya?! Kenapa orang-orang bodoh ini tidak menolong sahabat satu-satunya?! Sementara api—yang sudah membakar hampir setengah dari bus—itu seolah-olah mengejek Ling dan yang lainnya karena tak dapat melawannya.

"Biarkan aku masuk!" seru Ling.

"Jangan! Nanti kau akan terluka! Dengan api yang sebesar ini kemungkinan kecil sekali Tianyi dapat terkan!" seru Moke sambil menarik tangannya.

"Aku harus menolong sahabatku! Lepaskan aku!" seru Ling sambil menghentakkan tangannya dan masuk ke dalam bus.

"Tunggu!" seru Moke, namun Ling begitu keras kepala.

Di dalam bis, Ling melihat sahabatnya tergeletak lemas tak sadarkan diri di lantai kasar bus. Ling berusaha mengangkat tubuh Tianyi yang kini sudah lebih kecil daripada dia, berbanding terbalik dengan tiga tahun silam.

Hup!

Ling melompat keluar dengan Tianyi yang masih tak sadarkan diri di punggungnya. Semua orang begitu terkejut melihat gadis sekecil Ling yang begitu berani. Para laki-laki yang melihat kejadian secara langsung itu menutup wajah mereka, malu karena kalah oleh seorang gadis.

"Cepat! Bawa Tianyi ke rumah sakit!" seru Ling.

"Kami sudah menelpon ambulans tadi." ujar Moke yang sepertinya cuman satu-satunya orang yang begitu tenang dengan insiden yang bisa merenggut nyawa banyak orang itu.

Murid yang lainnya? Ada yang masih syok, bahkan ada yang pingsan, ada yang menangis tersedu-sedu karena barang-barang mereka terbakar habis. Juga ada beberapa murid yang terkena luka bakar yang kebanyakan terkena di tangan dan kaki.

"Kenapa kau tenang sekali heh?" tanya Ling.

"Sudah pernah mengalami, jadi sudah terbiasa." jawab Moke.

Ling menatap wajah Moke yang ugh, sudah tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, dan langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Rambut hitamnya yang begitu berkilau, mata biru bening yang—tunggu! Dalam keadaan mencekam seperti ini dia masih memikirkan ketampanan pemuda yang berbicara padanya tadi?!

Lima menit berselang, ambulans datang dan membawa murid-murid yang terluka itu termasuk Tianyi, serta dua guru yang masuk ditambah Ling yang memaksakan dirinya untuk ikut. Ia tak peduli akan dimarahi Bibi Lai karena terlambat, tapi masa bodoh! Yang penting sekarang adalah kondisi sahabatnya! Nyawa sahabatnya itu sekarang berada di ambang kematian!

_**Story : Bottle of Friendship**_

_**Disclaimer : Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media**_

_**Warning : AU!China, typo(s), misstypo(s), failed visualization, bad ending, plot hole, OOC, OOT, dan warning-warning lainnya yang tidak bisa disebutkan.**_

_**Rate : T**_

_**Genre : Friendship and Angst**_

_**Ryuuka Mikan proudly present...**_

Ling mondar-mandir khawatir di depan sebuah ruang rawat, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan Tianyi—sebetulnya ada teman-teman Tianyi yang lainnya, hanya Ling tak peduli, toh bukan siapa-siapa dirinya—yang sudah memakan waktu hampir seperempat jam. Ingin sekali ia melihat teman seperjuangannya dulu melalui jendela ruangan, namun sudah ditutup oleh sebuah tirai. Ia pun mendecak kesal, dan sekaligus takut sahabatnya ini kenapa-kenapa, ia sungguh takut.

"Maaf aku melanggar janjiku Tianyi, harusnya dua tahun lagi baru kita bisa bertemu," lirih Ling, "namun kau terluka. Tak mungkin aku membiarkanmu terluka dan hangus dibakar si jago api di dalam bus dimana tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menolongmu. Aku..."

Kriettt...

Ruang UGD terbuka, menampakan si jas putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah dokter. Ling dan dua guru—yang sedari tadi diam duduk di kursi dan langsung berdiri—langsung menanyakan kondisi korban.

"Apakah Anda keluarga dari pasien?" tanya sang dokter.

"Saya gurunya." ujar salah satu guru.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan ikut ke ruangan saya sebentar." ujar sang dokter sambil mengajak guru itu ke ruangannya.

Kini tinggal Ling dan satu guru perempuan yang berada di ruang tunggu, menunggu hasil pemeriksaan yang akan disampaikan oleh dokter itu.

"Hmm, namamu siapa?" tanya guru itu membuka pembicaraan.

"Namaku Yuezheng Ling." jawab Ling sopan.

"Oh, nama ibu Liangyi Weiyun." ujar guru bernama Weiyun itu, lalu segera mengganti topik, "Kaukenal dengan Tianyi?"

"Tiga tahun yang lalu, sejak kami sama-sama hidup berdua sebagai penyanyi jalanan." ujar Ling.

Weiyun tampak kaget, "Orang tuamu? Kenapa kau bisa terpisah dengan Tianyi?"

"Kami sama-sama tidak punya orang tua. Dan pada saat itu kami memutuskan berpisah, untuk mencari takdir kami yang sesungguhnya, mengubah nasib kami agar menjadi lebih baik." jawab Ling.

"Oh..." respon Weiyun.

"Ibu, kalau boleh tahu, guru yang satu lagi itu siapa?" tanya Ling berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Namanya Bianpao Niang. Biasanya dia sering dipanggil Boomco oleh satu sekolah." jawab Weiyun yang dibalas anggukan paham oleh Ling.

"Weiyun!"

Ling dan Weiyun menoleh. Terdapat sosok yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh Ling dan Weiyun tadi. Ya, guru perempuan bernama Bianpao Niang a.k.a Boomco tadi.

"Weiyun! Semua murid selamat!" seru Boomco sedikit berteriak, masih mengutamakan ketenangan di rumah sakit.

"Baguslah." ujar Weiyun senang, sementara Ling menghembuskan napas lega.

"Beberapa murid hanya terkena luka bakar ringan dan sudah boleh pulang jika keadaannya sudah membaik, namun ada satu murid yang mengalami buta di mata kirinya. Dan dia adalah..." Boomco berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan menarik dan menghembuskan napas berulang kali.

"Siapa Boomco?" tanya Weiyun.

"... Luo Tianyi."

Ling langsung menahan napasnya begitu mendengar sahabatnya mengalami kebutaan akan insiden itu. Mengapa? Mengapa bisa? Mengapa cuman Tianyi? Mengapa harus Tianyi yang mengalami hal separah ini? Ini pasti cuman mimpi bukan? Pertanyaan itu berkecamuk di pikirannya. Dan untuk pertanyaan terakhirmu Ling, sayang sekali, ini kenyataan, bukan mimpi.

"Ti-Tidak mungkin..." lirih Ling.

"Mata kirinya baik-baik saja, namun mata kanannya terkena oleh pecahan kaca bus yang menembus matanya hingga merusak korneanya. Perawat medis berhasil mengangkat serpihan kaca itu, namun tidak bisa menyelamatkan penglihatan kanannya. Namun ada satu cara yang bisa mengembalikan penglihatan kanannya itu seperti semula." terang Boomco.

"Apa itu?" tanya Ling antusias.

"Transplantasi kornea mata." jawab Boomco.

"Aku mau mendonorkan mataku untuk Tianyi!" seru Ling antusias.

Weiyun terkejut, "Jangan Ling! Umurmu masih kecil! Itu bisa membuat nyawamu jadi taruhannya!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Asalkan Tianyi sempurna! Aku tidak mau melihat Tianyi terluka untuk yang kedua kalinya setelah ia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya! Aku tak mau ia menderita sama sepertiku yang harus dikucilkan dari masyarakat sosial!" seru Ling membayangkan yang terjadi ke depannya.

"Ling..." Weiyun memanggil nama gadis sebaya dan seperjuangan Tianyi itu, "kalau itu maumu, baiklah."

Setelah mendengar itu, senyum Ling merekah lebar, "Tapi kumohon, jangan beritahu ini kepada siapapun."

"Baiklah." ujar Boomco yang nyaris saja menangis melihat sikap heroik anak kecil berusia sebelas tahun itu.

.

.

.

"Umm... aku dimana?"

Itulah ucapan yang pertama kali keluar dari mulut seorang gadis bernama Yuezheng Ling itu. Mata kirinya bisa melihat seperti biasanya, namun kenapa mata kanannya serasa gelap?

Ling menyentuh mata kanannya. Lembut. Ini perban ya? Berarti transplantasinya berhasil! Apa yang dia pikirkan benar bukan?

"Jangan ditekan-tekan seperti itu, mata bagian kananmu masih perlu menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan seperti itu." pesan seorang suster yang mengurusi pencangkokkan kornea mata Ling untuk Tianyi.

"Huang, bagaimana prosesnya?" tanya seorang dokter.

"Berhasil." jawab perawat yang dipanggil Huang itu.

Ling hanya bisa tersenyum, dalam hati ia bersorak-sorak riang karena berhasil menyelamatkan penglihatan temannya itu. Meskipun nyawanya yang jadi taruhannya, ia tak peduli. Asal sahabatnya bisa bahagia, ia sangat bersyukur.

"Tolong..." ujar Ling pelan, "rahasiakan namaku dari Tianyi."

Semua perawat medis menatap ke arah Ling dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan, namun mereka paham, jadi hanya bisa terdiam dan akhirnya mengangguk kecil.

"Terima kasih banyak." ujar Ling.

.

.

.

Qingxian dan Longya yang mendengar anak angkat tersayang mereka mengalami kecelakaan langsung mendatangi rumah sakit yang diberitahu oleh Weiyun. Mereka sama-sama meninggalkan pekerjaan masing-masing hanya untuk melihat kondisi Tianyi.

"Untungnya ada orang yang bersedia mendonorkan korneanya untuk Tianyi." ujar Weiyun.

"Siapa orangnya?! Siapa?!" tanya Qingxian antusias.

"Kami ingin berterima kasih padanya." tambah Longya.

"Dia ingin identitasnya dirahasiakan, bahkan saya sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa." jawab Weiyun berbohong._** Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! **_batinnya berulang-ulang.

Saat itu juga Ling keluar dari ruang operasi, dan ketika itu juga Longya dan Qingxian melihat gadis kecil itu dengan kursi roda, dan salah satu mata gadis itu diperban.

Gadis kecil—Ling—itu hanya tersenyum, dan dibalas tatapan bingung oleh Qingxian dan Longya, terutama Longya sendiri. Melihat gadis itu ia serasa melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di depan cermin! Namun yang membedakan adalah jenis kelamin dan pakaiannya saja. Wajahnya? Sama persis bagai pinang dibelah dua!

"Selamat siang Tuan! Nyonya! Yuezheng Ling menghormat kepada Anda!" agh, ternyata Ling kembali ke mode pelayannya di Kepangeranan Yan itu sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan sedikit menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda hormat di atas kursi rodanya.

Longya dan Qingxian terkejut dipanggil seperti sebagai seorang 'Raja' dan 'Ratu'. Sementara Ling masih saja dalam posisi menghormatnya itu.

"Err, kau tidak perlu seperti itu, biasa saja." ujar Longya sedikit kaku yang membuat Ling menghentikan aksi hormatnya.

"Longya, kenapa kau tidak bilang kau punya kembaran, heh?" bisik Qingxian sambil menyikut lengan Longya dengan pelan.

"Akupun tidak tahu siapa dia." balas Longya.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu Tuan dan Nyonya! Selamat siang!" ujar Ling sambil mendorong kursi rodanya sendiri.

Yah, sebenarnya karena Ling baru saja dioperasi, tentu saja semua anggota badannya melemas hingga berjalanpun susah, jadi Ling menggunakan kursi roda untuk bergerak sementara waktu. Biaya administrasi? Sudah dibayar oleh pihak sekolah tentunya.

"Dia buta sebelah ya?" tanya Qingxian prihatin.

"Agh lupakan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah siapa orang tersebut yang bersedia mendonorkan mata untuk Tianyi? Kita harus membalas budinya!" tutur Longya.

"Ta-Tapi... aku curiga pada anak manis itu!" balas Qingxian.

Tanpa disadari semua orang, sebuah lekukan bibir ke atas terbentuk di wajah Ling, membuat air muka Ling sedikit berubah.

"Kuharap pengorbananku tidak sia-sia..."

.

.

.

Keadaan buta sebelah ini sangat mengganggunya dalam dua tahun selanjutnya. Ia tidak bisa melihat ke arah yang satunya lagi, hanya bisa mengandalkan penglihatan di mata kirinya itu. Bahkan ia tak bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan yang diperintahkan Bibi Lai sehingga hampir setiap hari dihukum keras, mulai dari dicambuk hingga yang paling parah, tidak mendapat jatah makan siang dan makan malam.

Namun kalau mengingat kondisi Tianyi dua tahun lalu itu, ia serasa ingin menangis dan begitu menyesal jika seandainya tidak menolong Tianyi pada saat itu. Ya, dia merasa senang dan bahagia sekali saat ia bisa menolong teman satu-satunya itu meskipun pada saat itu nyawanya menjadi taruhan terbesarnya.

Ling memasuki kamarnya, mendapati jam dinding yang menunjukkan jam sebelas lewat lima menit. Sudah malam sekali rupanya. Ia mencoret tanggal empat di bulan kelima dalam setahun itu di kalender yang berada diatas lemari kecilnya disamping tempat tidurnya, lalu teringat dengan buku diarynya yang sudah jarang—hanya sesekali dan jika itu sempat—ditulis sejak ia bekerja di tempat ini, tempat hidupnya selama lima tahun.

"4 Mei ya..." Ling teringat sesuatu, "Agh! Besok aku bisa bertemu dengan Tianyi setelah sekian lama!" serunya riang sambil mengambil buku yang sangat lusuh itu dan pena—yang anehnya tidak kehabisan tinta setelah lima tahun berlalu, entah karena tidak terlalu sering dipakai atau memang pena yang awet.

_**Sabtu, 4 Mei 2030**_

_**Agh, sudah lama aku tidak menulis di buku ini sejak bekerja di sini. Aku harus merencanakan sesuatu agar aku bisa kabur dari sini dan menemui Tianyi, sahabatku. Memang aku sudah melanggar janji kami agar bertemu lima tahun ke depan, tapi aku berani bersumpah, aku benar-benar merindukannya! Semoga ia bisa hidup seperti dulu lagi, tidak cacat setelah insiden itu. Agh! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menggali botol persahabatan kami lagi! Tunggu aku ya Luo Tianyi!**_

"Kebetulan sekali Bibi Lai tidak memerintahku malam-malam ini..." dalam hati Ling sangat senang sekali, namun sebenarnya ia tak terbiasa tidur secepat ini. Ah, sudah terbiasa bekerja sampai malam mungkin.

_**Liànrén sh**__**ǒ**__**uzhōng yīnghuā c**__**ǎ**__**o chūn c**__**ǎ**__**i m**__**ǎ**__**n bù de wéixiào~**_

"Eh?" Ling menajamkan indra pendengarannya, berharap ia tak salah dengar kalau ada seseorang bernyanyi di tengah malam seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada sesuatu.

Ya, memori kenangan Ling bersama Tianyi terputar lagi di kepala Ling.

_**"Liànrén sh**__**ǒ**__**uzhōng yīnghuā c**__**ǎ**__**o chūn c**__**ǎ**__**i m**__**ǎ**__**n bù de wéixiào."**_

_**"Tianyi, itu lagu apa?"**_

_**"Hmm? Entahlah, aku mendengarnya pada saat aku tak sengaja melewati rental CD."**_

_**"Kauhapal liriknya Tianyi?"**_

_**"Aku hanya mengira-ngira saja, tapi sepertinya bunyi liriknya memang begitu."**_

_**"Tunggu... Tianyi, coba kau nyanyikan ulang."**_

_**"Liànrén sh**__**ǒ**__**uzhōng yīnghuā c**__**ǎ**__**o, chūn c**__**ǎ**__**i m**__**ǎ**__**n bù de wéixiào."**_

_**"Agh iya! Aku ingat! Zh**__**ǒ**__**ng xiàle, yī duo duo qīngchūn cu**__**ǐ**__**càn de niánshào."**_

_**"Uwaaaaa, kautahu lagu itu Ling?!"**_

_**"Tentu saja! Ini lagu lama tahu! Bahkan aku hapal! Liànrén huái zhōng yīnghuā c**__**ǎ**__**o, tīngjiàn xiōngtáng xīn zài tiào, tōutōu de zài sīniàn nà shì w**__**ǒ**__**men xiāng'ài de... jìhào."**_

_**"Penyanyinya siapa Ling? Judulnya apa? Ajarin aku lagunya Ling!"**_

_**"Err, judulnya Ying Hua Cao kalau tidak salah, entahlah, aku lupa. Penyanyi aku juga tidak ingat, hehe. Iya iya kuajarin kok."**_

_**"Huwaaaaa, terima kasih banyak Ling!"**_

_**"Sama-sama Tianyi..."**_

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Tian... yi." lirih Ling sambil memeluk bantal putih polos di kamarnya itu. Setetes demi setetes air mata perlahan menelusuri lekukan wajahnya hingga menetesi bantalnya.

Ling mengelap sisa air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya. Lagipula besok ia akan bertemu dengan sahabatnya kan? Jadi ia tak boleh menangis saat ini, jangan kali ini. Besok saja ia menangis bersama sahabatnya, tangisan penuh kerinduan di dalamnya, ya, lebih baik seperti itu.

Namun semakin lama ia mendengar melodi indah—namun begitu menyakitkan di hati Ling—itu, air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti. Dan itu membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa tidur karena memori kebersamaannya dengan Tianyi terus berputar tiada habisnya seperti roda.

"Entah mengapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang hari esok..."

Ling meletakkan bantalnya kembali ke tempat semula dan meletakkan kepalanya diatas bantal empuk itu. Air matanya masih mengalir membasahi bantalnya. Salahkan mesin otaknya yang memutar hal yang sama namun menyakitkan di hatinya itu.

Malam itupun berakhir dengan pecahnya tangisan Ling yang begitu memilukan hati bagi siapa yang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"Tianyi... apa kau akan datang?"

Ling berhasil kabur bersama buku diarynya dari istana. Tidak, dia sudah minta izin kok, secara tidak langsung sih...

Ah lupakan. Sekarang Ling sudah menunggu dari jam sembilan pagi hingga jam satu siang, namun Tianyi tidak datang-datang juga. Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalar ke hatinya, hal-hal negatif yang ia pikirkan mulai membuatnya langsung mengeratkan pelukannya pada buku diary miliknya.

Tiba-tiba sosok gadis yang sangat familiar yang terbentuk di iris kiri Ling membuatnya langsung tersenyum riang. Dilambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya sambil berseru keras memanggil nama temannya.

"Tianyi!" seru Ling.

Gadis itu menoleh. Benar! Itu Tianyi! Seorang gadis dengan kedua iris yang berbeda sambil memegangi sekantung buah jeruk mandarin. Namun anehnya gadis itu menatap Ling dengan pandangan aneh.

"Kautahu namaku dari mana?" tanyanya sambil mendekat ke arah Ling.

Ling menautkan alisnya, "Tianyi, kau tidak mengingatku? Ini aku Yuezheng Ling! Sahabatmu!"

"Kau bukan temanku." ujar Tianyi dingin.

Jleb!

Rasanya seperti seribu panah yang menusuk hatinya. Sakit dan perih, itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Ling mengusap telinganya tak percaya, inikah Luo Tianyi yang ia kenal? Inikah?

"Ti-Tianyi..." lirih Ling.

"Apa? Kau memang bukan temanku lagi, pergi sana! Kau hanya membuang waktuku! Mana mungkin aku punya teman orang buta dan miskin sepertimu!" seru Tianyi sambil meledek Ling.

"Tapi... kita kan sahabat." ujar Ling sambil meneteskan air matanya.

"Oh ayolah, ini bukan drama telenovela." ujar Tianyi sambil memutar bola matanya, bosan.

Ling pun meletakkan bukunya diatas pondok tua yang ternyata belum digusur, lalu tangannya menggali tanah yang berisikan botol yang mereka kubur bersama. Ia ingat koordinat tempatnya bersama Tianyi menguburkan botol, sangat ingat.

Dan tangannya pun berhasil meraih botol yang terpendam lima tahun lamanya itu. Sementara Tianyi hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, kantung jeruk mandarinnya pun ia letakkan di tanah, sengaja.

"Ini," ujar Ling, "kau masih mau mengelak Tianyi?"

Tianyi menggelengkan kepalanya, "Heh, kalau memang aku punya teman buta sepertimu, seharusnya aku tak pernah mengenalmu! Aku malu punya teman—ralat—sahabat buta sepertimu!"

Ling menjatuhkan botol mineral itu sambil berlari menjauhi Tianyi yang lagi-lagi diam setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan untuk Ling. Sudah lama ia menunggu momen pertemuannya dengan Tianyi, ingin memeluk tubuh Tianyi sebagai penghilang rasa rindu setelah lima tahun berpisah, dan sekarang harapan itu... pupus.

Tianyi menatap botol itu, lalu iseng ia membuka botol itu, walaupun ia sedikit jijik untuk memegang tanah. Setelah membuka tutup botol itu, ia mengeluarkan kertas yang sudah berwarna cokelat kusam dari botol dan membukanya perlahan.

_**Luo Tianyi : Aku bahagia bisa memiliki teman seperti Yuezheng Ling. Dia cantik, baik, dan selalu bersamaku kapanpun dimanapun. Aku betul-betul sangat bahagia! Dan hari ini kami akan berpisah, memang begitu sedih, tapi inilah takdir kami! Berkati kami agar bisa bertemu lagi suatu saat nanti.**_

_**Yuezheng Ling : Saat kutahu aku tak memiliki sanak saudara lagi, aku begitu sedih sampai aku bertemu dengan Luo Tianyi! Dia sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri. Sikapnya jauh lebih dewasa seperti anak remaja meskipun usianya masih delapan tahun sama sepertiku. Aku akan berpisah selama lima tahun dengannya. Semoga saat lima tahun itu berakhir, aku bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.**_

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"A-Ada apa ini? Kenapa air mataku jatuh begitu saja? Dia kan bukan sahabatku."

Tianyi menatap pondok tua itu dan melihat sebuah buku yang sama kusamnya dengan kertas tadi. Ia ingat sampul buku itu, itu kan buku yang dibeli oleh Ling sewaktu Ling membeli buku dengan hasil mengamennya!

_**Senin, 5 Mei 2025**_

_**Hari ini tepat perpisahanku dengan Tianyi, sungguh menyedihkan, tapi ini semua agar kami dapat mengubah nasib kami menjadi lebih baik lagi. Kuharap aku bisa menemukan orang tua yang baik, agar mereka bisa mengasuhku dengan baik dan penuh perhatian pula. Dan juga aku berharap lima tahun segeralah berakhir, aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi.**_

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Bo-Bodoh... kenapa aku menangis sekarang? Dia kan bukan temanku lagi." ujarnya sambil mengusap air matanya.

Lembar demi lembar ia lihat sampai ia menemukan sebuah lembaran berisi curhatan harian seorang Yuezheng Ling—bahkan Tianyi tak tahu itu milik Ling kalau ia tidak melihat nama yang tertera di depan buku itu—yang berhasil membuatnya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya itu.

Tes!

Tes!

Tes!

"Agh! Hujan!" seru Tianyi panik sambil masuk ke dalam pondok dan tak lupa membawa sekantong jeruk mandarin dan buku tua yang ia dapatkan tadi. Setelah masuk, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Tianyi langsung membaca buku itu.

_**Selasa, 11 Juli 2028**_

_**Aku bahagia bisa melihat Tianyi lagi! Meskipun aku tahu aku melanggar janji kami, lagipula aku cuman melihatnya saja, tak berbicara padanya. Dia mengalami kecelakaan pada saat liburan wisata belajar. Lalu aku mendengar kabar bahwa temanku mengalami kebutaan di mata kanannya. Tentu saja aku sedih, dan aku langsung bersedia mendonorkan mataku untuknya. Aku tidak mau dia dikucilkan oleh teman-temannya karena dia buta sebelah, aku ingin dia bahagia karena selama kami bersama dia selalu membuatku bahagia.**_

"Bodohnya aku..." gumam Tianyi lirih, "ternyata dia sendiri yang mendonorkan matanya, dan bukannya aku membalas budinya justru aku tidak menganggapnya sahabat lagi."

Dan di halaman paling belakang buku itu, Tianyi melihat tulisan yang sanggup membuatnya menangis kencang.

_**Bagiku, Tianyi adalah sahabatku satu-satunya. Dan ia adalah satu-satunya mutiara paling berharga dalam hidupku. Aku bahagia bisa mengenalnya. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia termasuk seandainya dia tidak mengharapkanku lagi. **_

_**- Yuezheng Ling -**_

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau aku menghina sahabatku sendiri, apalagi dia yang telah mendonorkan matanya padaku. Aku benar-benar... tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi."

Tianyi menatap langit yang kini menurunkan hujan yang amat sangat deras, membuat otaknya memutarkan memori masa lalunya bersama Ling. Air mata membasahi pelupuk matanya, ingin sekali ia memutarkan waktu dan menjadi lebih baik di depan Ling.

"Sepertinya aku takkan pernah dimaafkan oleh Ling lagi. Semuanya sudah terlambat." ujar Tianyi dengan suara parau dengan nada sesenggukan di dalamnya.

_**"Tapi... kita kan sahabat."**_

Deg!

Entah mengapa, kalimat sesederhana namun penuh makna itu terlintas di benaknya. Kalimat Ling itu... berhasil membuat Tianyi meremas dadanya pelan, dalam hatinya ia memaki-maki dirinya yang bodoh itu, hanya karena keangkuhannya yang tak mau menganggap Ling sebagai sahabatnya lagi karena Ling buta yang ternyata demi menolong penglihatannya.

_**Manusia macam apa aku ini?!**_ batinnya sambil meremas dadanya yang sudah sesak itu semakin kuat.

Ditemani oleh hujan yang semakin deras itu, Tianyi menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Menyesali perbuatannya yang mengiris luka di hati Ling, membuat dirinya tahu persahabatan diantara mereka tak akan penuh dengan kebahagiaan dan rasa persaudaraan seperti dulu lagi—

"Apa kau tetap menganggapku sebagai sahabat Ling?"

—dan satu hal yang sepertinya sudah pasti dipikirkan oleh Ling, menurut Tianyi—

—hubungan persahabatan mereka akan hanya tinggal memori masa lampau saja bagi Ling setelah sahabatnya ini mendapat ucapan tajam darinya.

.

.

.

Drap!

Drap!

Drap!

"Hiks... aku benar-benar tidak percaya Tianyi sudah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat seperti itu!" seru Ling sesenggukkan, membiarkan air hujan membasahi dirinya.

Sungguh! Ia tak menyangka Tianyi mengolok-olok bahkan menghina dirinya yang sudah tidak sempurna lagi di mata Tianyi! Ia tahu ia memang buta, namun dia adalah orang yang sama! Yuezheng Ling tetaplah Yuezheng Ling!

Ia mempercepat langkahnya, membiarkan air mata terus menetes membanjiri wajahnya, yang kini telah bersatu dengan air hujan. Biarlah ia menumpahkan rasa kekecewaannya pada perubahan sikap Tianyi dalam tangisan pilu ini. Ia sudah cukup menahan semua kesedihannya, namun yang satu ini ia memang tak bisa menahannya sama sekali.

Ling tak menyadari, pada saat ia berlari menyeberangi jalan, ia tak melihat sebuah mobil yang akan menabrak dirinya—

Tin!

Tin!

Tin!

"Ling! Awas!"

Brak!

—namun ia selamat dalam insiden itu.

"Ti-Tianyi!" seru Ling yang terkejut bukan main saat sahabat lamanya ini yang mendorongnya hingga selamat, namun sahabatnya sendirilah yang tertabrak mobil.

"Li-Ling..." gumam Tianyi perlahan namun pasti, dimana dirinya telah bersimbah darah yang menyatu dengan air hujan.

"Tianyi! Bodoh! Kau kenapa menyelamatkanku?" tanya Ling emosi.

"Kita kan... sahabat." jawab Tianyi.

Ling menahan napas tak percaya. Sahabatnya yang tadi menusuk hatinya melalui kata-kata pedas kini kembali menganggapnya sebagai seorang sahabat. Ling benar-benar tak percaya.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu, ugh..." entah mengapa Tianyi merasa dadanya sesak, "kau sudah banyak... menolongku, jadi aku harus membalasnya."

Meskipun dengan napas tersengal-sengal, Ling dapat mengerti ucapan temannya, dan Ling hanya bisa berujar, "Bodoh," umpatnya, "tapi jangan sampai mengorbankan nyawamu juga!"

Tianyi tersenyum tipis, "Ini sudah... takdir. Sampai jumpa... di kehidupan selanjutnya. Berjanjilah padaku... kalau kau akan terus hidup."

"Tunggu, jangan pergi dulu Tianyi, setidaknya jangan hari ini, kita baru saja bertemu!" seru Ling lalu melihat kedua mata Tianyi yang terkatup rapat dan senyum lebar penuh kebahagiaan, yang sanggup membuat Ling menitikkan air mata.

Tidak, ini bukan air mata kecewa. Ini air mata kesedihan sekaligus penuh kebahagiaan. Bahagia karena Tianyi mau menganggap dirinya sahabat walaupun ia buta di akhir-akhir napasnya, namun sedih saat harus melepas kepergian sahabatnya di hari pertemuan mereka setelah lima tahun berpisah.

Ling tersenyum. Memang ini pertemuan terakhir antara dirinya dan sahabatnya, namun ia yakin, bahwa persahabatan mereka tidak akan pernah berakhir dan tali yang menghubungkan persahabatan mereka tak akan pernah putus oleh apapun.

"Aku berjanji akan tetap hidup, sesuai permintaanmu... Tianyi."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ending yang menyamping dari alur yang Mikan persiapkan kemarin. Ini benar-benar gaje plus sulit dimengerti DX gomennnnn!**_

_**Kemarin udah kepikir alur yang pas cuman lupa! Moga friendship angstnya kerasa ya owo. Sempat kehilangan sense friendship pas nulis gara-gara masalah RL, jadi gomen lagiiiii! #curcolbentar #plak**_

_**Yosh! Saatnya balas review!~**_

Mii-chan_** : Arigatou udah dibilang friendshipnya kerasa, padahal Mikan sendiri ngga ngerasa ouo. Dan arigatou udah ngereview.**_

miyokokiragana7_** : Arigatou atas pujiannya. Ini udah tamat. Gomen cuman two-shot hehe. Arigatou udah review.**_

Matsuka _**: Iya, ini sudah lanjut dan tamat. Ngga akan dihapus kok, hehe. Yosh! Thanks sudah ngereview!**_

akanemori_** : Ahhh?! Typo?! Arigatou sudah diberitahu Aka-senpai, lain kali Mikan bakal perhatiin typonya. Alurnya kecepatan? Uwaaaa, Mikan emang ngga bisa bikin alur yang pas owo. Arigatou udah bilang friendshipnya kerasa. Arigatou juga sudah mereview Aka-senpai!**_

Asane Yashi_** : Benarkah friendshipnya terasa di awal? Hyaaa, Mikan ngga nyangka. Untuk angstnya pasti gagal huhu #pundung Arigatou sudah mereview Asane-senpai!.**_

Kei-T Masoharu _**: Agh, friendshipnya biasa aja, ngga keren-keren amat owo. Yosh! Ini sudah lanjut! Arigatou sudah mereview Kei-senpai!**_

noname_** : Ini sudah lanjut dan ngga mungkin discon kok hehe. Arigatou sudah mereview.**_

Guesttttt_** : Sudah lanjut! Arigatou udah dibilang keren. Angstnya angst gagal kok, ngga tahu ini bad ending atau justru happy ending? Entahlah, ini terserah readers. Arigatou sudah mereview.**_

XD_** : Yoshaaa! Sudah lanjut! Ngga bakal discon atau (bahkan) dihapus kok. Arigatou sudah mereview.**_

orang_** : Ini sudah lanjut. Arigatou atas reviewnya.**_

Misami Ray _**: Ray-neeeee! Arigatou sudah dibilang keren! Ini sudah lanjut kok! Thanks udah mereview!**_

mk_** : Makasih udah dibilang keren. Egh, penggunaan kata 'kau' dengan kata kerja yang biasa disambung 'ku', seperti 'kupikir', 'kuraih', dsb. dalam EYD itu memang benar. Makanya Mikan nyambungin kata 'kau' dengan kata kerja seperti itu. Gomen kalau masih salah. Dan arigatou atas reviewnya!**_

Kurotori Rei_** : Rei-kyunnnnnn~ #dijitak Ehem-ehem, Tianyinya ngga amnesia kok, liat aja chapter ini, semoga memuaskan! Dan arigatou atas reviewnya Rei-kyunnnnnn~! #dijitaklagi**_

kiki_** : Hehe, alurnya memang kecepatan setelah Mikan baca ulang, dan typo pada kata 'kau'? Hehe, sepertinya di balasan review jawabanmu sudah dijawab. Arigatou atas reviewnya!**_

_**And the last, mind to review? Con-crit and Flame are received at here :)**_


End file.
